Spa Day
by WhereLoyaltiesLie
Summary: When a shy trainer loses an eating contest to his Lucario, she wants to be treated to a spa day. Unknown to him, a spa day isn't the only thing she wants to be treated to. Rated M for Pokephilia, don't like don't read. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! This is gonna be a MHuman x FLucario oneshot that also happens to be my first attempt at this sort of writing if you know what I mean. I know Lucario are super common subjects or writing, but as I just said, I've never tried writing this sort of stuff. So, without further ado, let's jump right in!**

-x-x-x-

Dallas was almost finished eating his second ice cream cone when he saw Sadie, his Lucario unwrapping her third. The two, master and Pokemon (although Dallas felt she was more his equal than he was her master) were left over a weekend at Dallas's parent's house when they decided to go on a trip.

The teenager started sweating, despite eating ice cream. There was too much on the line for him to lose the first-to-five eating contest. Shoving the rest of the cone into his mouth and reaching for his third, he saw his Lucario cram the last of the ice cream cone down her throat and tear open the wrapper on her fourth. Realization hit Dallas and he began eating with new energy: fear. There was no telling what Sadie might make him do if he lost, he knew how unpredictable she was. He no longer thought about winning or losing, just the ice cream cones that were slowly numbing his throat and piercing his already frozen mouth.

Sadie repeated the same technique, the visible bulge of the ice cream cone sliding down her blue-furred throat. Dallas watched his Lucario finish the cone while reaching for her fifth and final ice cream cone. Dallas now began frantically trying to finish his fourth as well, while his fox-like companion grinned at him and took the entire thing down her throat, giving an audible crunch on the way down. The teen's shoulders slumped and he put down his ice cream cone.

"I win!" Sadie crowed.

"Y-you cheated," accused Dallas, knowing full well that she didn't.

"Nonsense!" she smiled innocently at him. "You know what that means!"

Dallas leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, that we both won stomachaches."

"Besides that! I get to decide your punishment!" Sadie said, rubbing her hands together.

The teen groaned, but not because of the ice cream.

"Hmm hmm, what should I have you do…" the Lucario pondered, looking thoughtful. "Maybe be my servant for the day? No, too overdone. Let me play video games with you?"

Dallas stiffened at that. He was a competitive person, and Sadie seemed to just enjoy making him lose.

But, he sighed in relief when she said:

"No, done it too many times already." the blue-furred fox clapped her paws together. "I've got it! You get to be my bath attendant."

"Your what?" the human asked, looking up at her.

"You know, hand me my towel, massage my back, burn essence." the blue-furred fox said, clearly excited.

"So I get to treat you to a spa day…except I'm the employee."

"Now you've got the idea!" she smiled at him.

-x-x-x-

Dallas, who was now in the master bathroom, sighed, plugged the drain in the bathtub, and turned on the water. Next time they made a bet he would be sure to win. As he added the soap to the running water, making the bubbles form and rise, he wondered what he would have her do when he won. The teen thought back to how she had eaten those ice cream cones so easily and shook his head. But the thoughts multiplied and as he turned off the water and hung up a towel, he was thinking about Sadie's soft, soft fur; and how it felt against his skin. As if on cue she brushed past him, making him jump.

"Woah, hey. You scared the daylights out of me."

"You know me, big and scary Lucario coming through" she replied, teasing him.

"Well the bath is ready, if you want to go ahead." the teen stated, motioning to the tub.

"Mm, we'll see about that," the Lucario, bending over to feel the water temperature.

Dallas turned around, and couldn't help staring at her ass as her tail swished by her nose. He turned pink and Dallas swore he heard her giggle. Realizing he was having some seriously inappropriate thoughts about his Pokemon, and that he was showing the beginnings of an erection through his shorts brought him back to earth, and he hastily turned back around and lit the candles.

Sadie climbed into the tub and sighed happily, feeling the warm water wash over her, soothing her muscles. She made her way to the far side of the bathtub and looked up at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Dallas asked, confused.

Sadie giggled again, before splashing some water at him.

"What was that for?" Dallas asked again, frowning.

"For not offering to give me a massage," she stated expectantly.

"Come over to this side, then." the human said, rolling his eyes and kneeling.

"I hope you don't expect me to have to move," the Lucario stared at him blankly.

"Well how else am I supposed to give 'her highness' a massage?" Dallas asked, turning pink.

"Come here, obviously."

"Y-you mean in with you?"

"Of course I do! These shoulders won't rub themselves!" Sadie reprimanded.

"Where do you think you're going?" the Lucario asked as he turned to leave.

"To go get my trunks on, if I'm going to have to get wet."

"Oh, no you don't," she smirked at him.

Dallas started to protest when she motioned for him to come.

"Don't keep me waiting," she said innocently.

"At least look away for a second," Dallas said, clearly distressed.

"Fi-i-ine." Sadie complied, looking away and rolling her eyes. "Spoil sport," she murmured, not audible to him though.

Dallas stripped down, pausing for a second as he folded his clothes before sliding into the water with her. His cheeks were now turning redder and as he dreaded, his erection didn't want to go away.

"Y-you can look now."

Sadie turned around and, stifling her squeak of excitement at seeing his bare chest, acted nonchalant.

"You may begin," she said and raised her eyebrows.

Dallas slowly raised his arms to her shoulders and, trying not to look her in the eyes, applied pressure through his fingers, squeezing the muscles around her collarbone.

"M-mm.." the Lucario hummed in contentment, her eyes closing.

He finally looked up and felt his cheeks burning at the cute expression Sadie was making. Dallas swallowed audibly and moved his hands further from her neck, down her shoulders, and was soon flexing his fingers into the soft fur on her arms.

"My back,if you would," she murmured while turning around.

Dallas obeyed and pushed his fingers against the muscles on her shoulder blades, making her arch her back in pleasure. As he gripped his Lucario's back, she moaned lowly, then stopped abruptly and blushed when she realized what she had done. As Sadie's back was to Dallas, he couldn't see her cheeks redden under her fur.

Thinking it was better to say nothing, he kept rubbing her skin through her soft fur. Unconsciously, she arched her back a little more, brushing her ass against his erection. Again, Dallas acted as if nothing had happened, but a slow smile spread over Sadie's face as she realized what it was she had touched. She then slowly began grinding her ass against his member, making him inhale sharply, and stop massaging her back.

"Why'd you stop?" Sadie asked innocently.

Dallas's face reddened as he resumed rubbing her back, trying to ignore how good she felt against him.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who needs a massage," she murmured, turning around to face him.

Sadie sank lower into the water.

"Why don't you hurry up and show me where you're sore?" the blue-furred vixen murmured, sliding her paws around his manhood. At her touch, he stiffened and exhaled the breath he had previously been holding.

"W-wait, Sadie..."

She had just started stroking him when she looked up, narrowing her eyes seductively.

"What's the matter, never been seduced by a Lucario before?"

"It's just that…we've been partners for so long and-" Dallas responded, reddening before being cut off.

"Oh, please. I've seen the way you look at my ass when you think I'm not paying attention. I know you think about me just as much as I think about you.

"No more objections, I guess…" the teen mumbled, shaking his head.

"Good, I wasn't going to answer any more questions," she said, grinning at him like a predator looks at prey.

The fox-like Pokemon now took half of his long member into her mouth, making him gasp and grip the edge of the bathtub. She was careful to not let her sharp teeth touch him.

"Your mouth feels so good," Dallas murmured, looking into his Lucario's eyes while she sucked him off with more vigor. Sadie then took a deep breath and closed her eyes before cramming all seven inches of his manhood into her mouth, stretching her throat like the ice cream had. The human moaned and instinctively put his hands on her head, keeping his cock ensnared in her mouth. Her eyes flew open as she suppressed her gag reflex and slowly moved her head up and down, thick lines of drool falling from her maw.

The blue vixen shivered in excitement as her trainer's pre-cum dribbled onto her tongue, and she began sucking him off much faster, seeking more of this pheromone-riddled substance. Dallas's low moans only served to excite her further, deepthroating him repeatedly before drawing back for air.

She was soon attacking his member again, making sure to rub her tongue against his tip with every thrust down her throat. Dallas wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, and feeling this, the Lucario moaned while sucking him, causing him immense pleasure. She then pulled her mouth off his manhood and now only sucked the tip, looking innocently up at him. This was too much for Dallas. His eyes closed and he exhaled hard as rope after rope of salty semen shot into her awaiting mouth, some even flying onto her face, making her giggle.

"And how was that for a first impression?" Sadie asked, winking seductively.

"F-fuck, there's no way you haven't done that before."

"We'll say I've practiced with you in mind," she said, blushing madly.

"So not even with another… human or Pokemon?"

"...Yes, only with objects such as those ice cream cones," the Lucario murmured, more embarrassed than ever.

Dallas shook his head in wonder before saying:

"Okay, your turn."

He lifted the fox-like Pokemon onto the edge of the tub and spread her legs, revealing her now puffy and swollen lips. The human leaned forward, smelling her arousal before giving her one long, slow lick.

Her violent reaction urged him on, every lap of his tongue making her squirm and breathe heavily. He soon pushed his tongue into her, causing her to moan audibly.

"O-oh, your tongue feels so good down there!" she exclaimed as his tongue brushed her sensitive clit, making her scream out loud.

Dallas stopped and looked up at her, concerned.

"Don't stop, please don't," the Lucario begged, staring at him with pleading eyes.

Understanding that he pleasured her instead of caused her pain, the teen set back to

eating her out, abusing the nub of flesh that caused Sadie so much pleasure. Dallas had his whole mouth over her slit, sliding his tongue in and out of her, when:

"Oh Arceus, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Sadie cried out, holding his head against her nether region with both paws.

Her juices poured out of her, coating his face while he lapped it up. After many seconds, she stopped and slid back into the water, panting heavily.

"Well, was I any good?" Dallas asked, clearly emboldened.

"Much better than anything I could ever do to myself," she shot back, clearly not done.

The teen nodded, pleased that he could help his Lucario.

"Now for the main event, because you're ready again" Sadie said, gesturing at his hard-on and giggling.

Dallas shook his head, accepting it.

"What am I gonna do with this lewd-cario of mine?" he snorted, feigning exasperation.

"Mm, whatever she says because you lost a bet to her," replied the vixen, smiling sweetly. She then turned and stood, bending over and shaking her ass at him. "And I say hurry up and plug me before I go crazy!"

Dallas stood behind her, lining himself up before sliding the entire length of his manhood into her, causing her to scream in pleasure. He wasn't surprised about her lack of a hymen, as Lucario are quite active.

"Oh Arceus you're filling me up so much!" she moaned aloud.

The teen start thrusting slowly into her, letting her adjust to his length.

"Doing alright?" he asked, while still moving at a slow pace.

"I'd be doing better if you would hurry up and rut me."

Taking her 'hint', Dallas started pistoning into her, slamming her against the wall of the bath and making her juices run like a river.

"More! Give it to me faster! Harder!" she demanded.

He complied, almost pulling out before shoving his member all the way back in with every thrust. The intense pleasure of his member pushing against her cervix was taking its toll on Sadie, as she was soon being supported by Dallas as he hammered into her.

Her moans rang louder and her eyes rolled up in her head as his thick cock rubbed her clit on the way in and out. The vixen's cries of 'Fuck me!' soon turned into a mess of incoherent mumbling. The blue fur around her entrance was soon stained from her own juices, dribbling out of her. The human's member felt so good against her needy walls she couldn't help herself. She started rubbing at herself while he rammed her pussy, her voice rising again.

Deciding this wasn't enough, Dallas licked his finger and pressed it against her hotter and much tighter tailhole. Her yelp of surprise set him to use two fingers, slowly pushing into her and stretching her. Sadie didn't think this much pleasure was possible.

"I'm…close," Dallas muttered as he fucked her, never missing a beat.

"Inside! I need to feel you!"

An idea formed inside the teen's head.

"Mm, I can't hear you, I might just have to pull out."

"Ahh! Please, inside! I beg of you!" she screamed.

"I'm not quite convinced…" he taunted her, rutting her still harder.

"Give it all to me! I want you to paint my insides with it! Make me yours!"

At that, he was pushed over the edge and pieced her womb, filling her with his hot cum. Her back arched at an impossible angle as she opened her mouth wider in a silent scream and came at the same time. Dallas felt his thighs being soaked as he finally pulled out, her slit now a swollen, soaked pleasure hole.

"It's s-so...hot...agh…" Sadie breathed as his semen mixed with her ejaculate and dripped out of her pussy into the bathwater.

Dallas flipped the blue vixen around and surprised her by locking his lips on hers, her eyes widening in surprise then closing in happiness. The teen broke their passionate exchange by again fingering her tailhole and causing her to moan into his mouth.

"T-that shouldn't feel as good as it does.." she said, still not convinced.

Using another finger, he slowly pushed his fingers deeper into her, making the Lucario gasp and moan once more.

Dallas then stopped and climbed out of the tub.

"We may as well dry off and move somewhere more comfortable for round two," he told her.

The blue-furred vixen blushed and nodded before drying herself off as well. Secretly, she liked this new, more confident Dallas.

They moved out of the bathroom and resumed making out as Sadie rubbed the human's member back to hardness. Dallas's tongue pushed against the Lucario's lips, and she granted him access, his tongue battling hers in a heated exchange. When they both stopped to breathe, Dallas pushed Sadie backwards onto the bed, and flipped her so she was on her paws and knees. She looked over her shoulder at him and tried to look as innocent as possible, wondering the effect on him. Her suspicions were confirmed when the teen lowered his face to her furry rear. But, she wasn't prepared when his tongue pushed against her tailhole instead of her lower lips, making her gasp.

He was great with his tongue, stretching and lubricating her tighter hole while fingering her soaked pussy. She moaned aloud, wanting more.

With a grin she couldn't see, Dallas kneeled behind her and pushed his member against her tailhole. The tip slid in and she screamed louder than before. The teen slowly pushed half of his member into her 'dirty' hole, before being met with resistance.

"You've got to relax your muscles, otherwise this is all you're getting."

"I'm t-trying…" the blue vixen responded, her face redder than a cherry.

Dallas finally felt the pressure on his member lessen and he slowly pushed deeper into her. Sadie was in pure ecstasy, almost screaming as he finally hilted her tailhole. The human slowly started thrusting, exhaling sharply as she was still impossibly tight.

"I've ch-changed my mind, I love it- a-ahh! I love it in my ass!" the Lucario exclaimed between moans.

Dallas's only response was to rut her tailhole still harder, digging his fingernails into her soft fur. Feeling the need to release, Sadie started to rub herself, pinching and abusing her poor clit and rocking her entire body. Soon enough she started to tremble and as her front half collapsed, leaving her rear in the air, she orgasmed harder than before.

"Ahh! It's s-so good! Don't s- ahh! Don't stop!" she begged.

The teen had no thought of stopping and his hand joined hers, fingering her engorged slit as he rammed her ass still harder. Sadie began pushing her ass against him as he thrusted, making the penetration that much deeper. She noticed his member throbbing and, knowing Dallas was about to release, decided to enhance his arousal.

"Oh Arceus, give it to me! Cum in me! All inside! Fill my tight little tailhole with your semen, I want it so badly!"

Her dirty talk pushed him over the edge and he hilted himself in her, painting her insides with his spunk. This in turn caused Sadie to pinch her clit so hard she orgasmed again, spraying Dallas's thighs with her sweet juices once again. As he slowly pulled out, it sounded like the Lucario was trying to say something, but all Dallas heard was a mumble and she was out cold. Her hips dropped sideways making his sperm oozing out of her ass in an appetizing way. The teen then lay beside her and put an arm around her before succumbing to his fatigue as well.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! I really like writing one-shots, but I think a continuous story could be just as fun! Don't forget to leave a review, or send me a PM if you have a request! **

**Signing off for now,**

**/Loyalties**


End file.
